Gene's Choice
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash! Sequel to my story "Getting Close". Gene/Sam from Life on Mars. After Gene's wife left him, he was happy spending his days at the station and his nights in bed with his DI, but what happens when Mrs. Hunt returns to reclaim her husband?
1. Guess Who's Back

Chapter One – Guess Who's Back... (Posted July 11th 2010)

AUTNOR'S NOTE: for those who don't know, this story is a sequel to my first LoM story, Getting Close. You might have to read that before this, but I think you might be able to get away with not reading it if you don't feel like it. It takes place a few weeks after the end of Getting Close.

0-0-0

DI Sam Tyler walked into the station at his usual time in the morning, slightly later than everyone else. He saw Gene in his office, and smiled discreetly to himself.

Gene always woke up early to come in to the office before everyone, to make it look like he'd spend the night sleeping at his desk. For the same reason, he'd stay late every night, and wait till everyone had gone before he went over to Sam's flat, where he really slept. Or didn't sleep, it all depended on what sort of mood they were in.

Sam was sitting at his own desk, trying to find a file he'd requested, when a woman approached him

"DI Tyler?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

"Yes?" he looked up, puzzled when he didn't recognize her.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hunt." she extended a hand to him and smiled.

Sam's eyes widened to about three times their normal size, and he was unable to move for a second. Finally, he shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, stood, and shook her hand.

"Hi," he stuttered, "are you here to see Gene?"

"Ah, no," she dug in her handbag, "I doubt he'd want me visiting him, especially while he's working, but could you give him this for me?" she handed him a small, white envelope.

"Yeah, sure." he took the envelope. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you." she said and turned to leave.

Chris and Ray saw her leaving, and then looked over to see Sam staring at the letter, a confused look on his face. They ran over to him, wondering what she'd wanted.

"Was that the Guv's wife?" Chris asked first.

"Of course it was." Ray answered. "But what did she want with you?" he asked Sam.

"She asked me to give Gene this envelope for her." he held up the white square.

"Maybe I should take that." Ray snatched it from him and walked to Gene's office.

Sam nodded to no one in particular and sat back in his chair.

Chris stood at Sam's desk, looking around for something to do, and finally stalked off to avoid bothering anyone.

Ray was in Gene's office a long time. A _very_ long time. Sam could feel the sweat rolling down his neck, becoming cold by the time it reached the middle of his back. When the door finally opened, Ray walked out with a somber look about him.

What had Mrs. Hunt given to Gene? Sam desperately wanted to know, but he couldn't expect him to just come right out and show him. He would wait until later to ask, and if Gene didn't want to show him, he wouldn't press him.

And it was an extremely long wait for the end of the day to come and release them all. Gene didn't step foot outside his office, not one single time. What was he doing in there? Was he hurting? Was he rejoicing? Was he not really feeling anything? Sam knew he'd find out later. Not that Gene would tell him with words, but Sam always found out by how Gene touched him.

Sam left to go home at night, just as he always did, and waited for Gene to show up roughly an hour later. But he never came. Gene never made it to Sam's flat. Sam had to sleep alone that night, the first time in weeks, all the time wondering where Gene could be and what had been in that envelope.

0-0-0

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, there is the first chapter of my first ever sequel lol. I'd appreciate some reviews, if its not too much trouble. And don't forget, if you like this, check out my other stories her on ff!


	2. A Binding Contract

Chapter Two – A Binding Contract (Posted July 15th 2010)

0-0-0

When Sam woke up, there was an all too familiar smell filling his nostrils, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes and sex. There was only one man he knew who could smell like that and attract him instead of repulse him.

Gene.

Sam's eyes blinked open, and there was Gene Hunt's face right in front of his, his alcohol-laden breath hot on Sam's face.

"Hi." Sam said in a sleepy voice.

"Hello, Gladys."

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where've you been?"

"Someone has been at his desk because another someone just abandoned him." Gene answered.

"Guv?" Sam asked, not understanding.

"I got a letter from my wife yesterday, and I asked to be alone, so I could think about it. And while I was thinking about it, I fell asleep. And no one bothered to wake me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd want me to come in... I didn't know you were sleeping. Is that why you didn't come here last night?"

"Yes."

"What you doing here now? What time is it?" Sam looked around at his clock.

"It doesn't matter, I called both of us off. You're ill, and I'm distraught." Gene sat next to Sam on the bed.

"You lied, Guv?" Sam teased as he let his body slump onto Gene's shoulder.

"I needed time off, Sam. And I didn't want to spend it alone, that's just no fun." he grabbed Sam's wrists with one hand and lifted Sam's head with the other, kissing him roughly. "Sam," Gene pulled away abruptly, puzzling Sam, "there's something I oughta tell you."

"What is it?"

"The envelope my wife gave me... there were two things inside..."

"Gene, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sam stroked Gene's face with the tips of his fingers.

"I want to... I have to tell you what she said."

"It was a letter, then?" Sam asked.

"One of them was a letter. The other was divorce papers." Gene said quietly.

"Gene... I..."

"No, wait." Gene pushed Sam back on the bed and leaned over him, stretching their arms out so Sam was unable to move. Gene's face hovered over Sam's, their eyes pierced into each other's, and they breathed in each other's breath. "Her letter, said that she missed me, and that she wanted to work things out. But, if I wasn't going to try to change, then there's no use, and we might as well sign the papers and be out of each other's lives forever. She said I had to choose."

"Is that what you were thinking about when you fell asleep?" Sam asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes. I had to think about it, at least I convinces myself I had to. The truth was, I didn't have to think about it at all."

Sam just looked at Gene, waiting for him to elaborate. But all that came was silence. "What did you choose, Gene?" Sam asked, knowing Gene wanted him to ask, but scared to know the answer.

"I signed the papers before my head hit the desk."

"You didn't..." Sam said, having obviously expected a different reply.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Gene grunted.

"No, but I did just wake up. My brain isn't making connections correctly yet." Sam smiled.

"I don't want her anymore. The love has totally left us, and despite what I told the station when I called off, I'm not that distraught over her leaving me." Gene answered honestly. "But I phoned her this morning to let her know I signed the papers, and she wants to meet me in person to collect them."

"Why you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to think I'm going back with her." Gene leaned closer and put his lips against Sam's ear. "I want to make sure you know she's got no chance, because I want you, Sam."

"I want you too." Sam said. "Right now."

"I can see that, and feel it by the way." Gene rubbed his hand over a large bulge enclosed in Sam's tight denim pants.

"S-s-sory." Sam moaned.

"Oh, don't be sorry," Gene laughed, "not for that. The only thing you have to be sorry for is letting me sleep on my desk all night when I could have been here."

"I assume I'm going to pay for that now?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Sammy boy, pay you will." Gene said and swooped back down to attack Sam's mouth.

0-0-0

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, next chapter is the last one. Anyone have any suggestions for fics I should write? Other fandoms is cool, I'm always looking for something new to watch/read :) and please review if you have the time.


	3. The Girl Of His Dreams

Chapter Three – The Girl Of His Dreams (Posted July 18th 2010)

0-0-0

"So today's the day?" Sam asked as he walked into the Guv's office first thing in the morning. "You're meeting your wife tonight?"

"Yes. And I wanted to talk to you about that, Sam." Gene said, taking a sip from his flask. "Close the door, will ya?"

Sam turned and quietly closed the door, wondering what Gene could possibly have to say about this. He sounded somber, as if he was going to give Sam bad news.

Gene closed the distance between them by grabbing Sam and pulling him in for a hot, wet kiss. Gene held Sam so tightly, Sam felt as if he were being crushed, but he didn't protest.

"What is it, Guv?" he asked, sitting in the chair across from Gene's desk. "You've never done that... not outside the flat anyway."

"Couldn't help it. That look on your face was... well, it doesn't matter. I need a favor from you." Gene said.

"What kind of favor?"

"Sam..." Gene said, avoiding eye contact, "I want you come with."

"What?"

"I want you to be there when I give her the papers." Gene answered flatly.

"Why? Won't that look a little suspicious? Having your DI accompany you?" Sam answered, confused.

"Well, I don't want you standing right next to me, hanging off my shoulder or anything, of course not. But I want you hiding out, somewhere in the background, in case things go awry." Gene said in a low voice.

"Awry? Is the Gene Genie scared his wife is gonna rough him up?" Sam laughed.

"I should break your jaw for sayin that." Gene pointed at him accusingly. "But no, I just know that she is notorious for starting trouble, and I want someone there who can help calm things down should there be an uproar."

"Only me? If you're that worried, why don't you bring Chris and Ray along too?" Sam said, worried.

"No, just you." Gene said. "They don't need to know my business."

"But I do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, Dorothy, you do. So, wait for me after everyone leaves tonight, and we'll go see what the old bag wants to say to me." he smiled quickly and shooed Sam out the door.

Sam left, not wanting to upset Gene, and went back to his desk. He patiently waited (if you call biting your nails, thumping your legs, and thinking excessively being patient) for the time to come. He almost wished some huge scandal would go down, and he'd be called away to investigate, just so he wouldn't have to wait. Sam desperately wanted to focus his mind on something, anything but Gene and his wife.

Why did Gene want him there? It was hard enough for Sam to know that he was going to meet up with her, it would be even harder to be there to see it. What if the Guv decided he didn't want to give her up? Sure, he and Sam could continue doing what they were doing, but it wouldn't be the same. Sam would have absolutely no hope this time. But if Gene did choose to go back to her, he certainly didn't want to be there to witness it. Sam thought he had a pretty good handle on Gene's feelings for him, but this was his wife he was dealing with.

"Tyler!" Gene barked, throwing his office door open.

"Yes, Guv?" Sam looked up from his paperwork.

"It's time to go."

"Now?" Sam looked confused.

"Now. Come on." Gene walked out, assuming Sam would follow him. He assumed correctly.

They hopped into Gene's car and drove to the meeting place. When they drew near, there was Mrs. Hunt, standing, waiting for them. They circled around, and Sam got out and hid around a corner. Gene pulled up to his wife and exited the car, arms extended to hand her the papers.

"Gene..." Mrs. Hunt said, taking the papers, "are you absolutely sure about this? I really am willing to give it one more try."

Sam could hear her clearly, and wondered if Gene would take the offer. He considered whether he should or not, but was unable to come up with an answer based on his own judgment.

"I'm sure. You have your papers, now, can I get back to work? The baddies aren't going to lock themselves up." Gene grunted at her.

"You don't seem too upset, Gene. Tell me, have you found someone else already?" she sounded sad. Almost.

Gene hesitated before answering, "I have."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Since you threw me out the last time." Gene was completely honest.

"You didn't even wait until I told you it was over?"

"They were there for me, offering me comfort when I needed it. I couldn't stop it from happening. And I knew you weren't going to come around this time, I knew you were going to end it." Gene said flatly. "Anything else?"

"Do you love her?"

Around the corner, Sam laughed in a whisper at the mention of a 'her', but then realized what Mrs. Hunt had asked. She'd asked Gene if he loved this person, and he had yet to answer. Of course, he told himself, he couldn't expect Gene to say he did. There was just no way he'd say it, especially with that person hiding right around the corner, listening to every word. Not even to get his moody wife to leave him be.

"As it happens, I do." Gene said, causing Mrs. Hunt to cry.

And Sam, who had been completely caught off guard, stopped breathing and leaned against the wall. His mind raced, wondering if this was another dream. Another nightmare, and he'd wake up to find the test card girl flickering on and off at his bedside.

"Fine then. I've the papers now. I'll take'em to the lawyer, and that's it. No more." she said in a choppy voice.

"Ok then." Gene said. "I am sorry. It just isn't there for us anymore."

"I guess you're right." she said, lifting her head. "Goodbye, Gene." she smiled and walked away.

Gene stood and watched her go. He waited until he was sure she was far enough away before he called to Sam, "Ok, you can come out now, she's gone. No harm done." a smile evident in his voice.

Sam approached Gene slowly. They stood face-to-face, but didn't touch, they couldn't do that in public.

"Get in the car, Sam." Gene said, breaking the silence and climbing into the driver's seat.

Sam didn't say anything, just followed Gene's orders. Gene drove to Sam's flat, and they walked to his door in silence.

Gene stretched out on Sam's bed, leaving room for Sam to join him. But Sam just sat at the edge, and leaned his head over Gene's, staring into his eyes.

"What?" Gene asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered quietly. "Do you want me to cook tonight? It's not even dark yet, but we're here now. No use going back to the station."

"Right." Gene agreed. "Sure, you can cook if you want. Or we could go to the pub. Celebrate."

"Celebrate what, Gene?" Sam asked. "A divorce is usually not cause for celebration."

"It is if you're on the right end of it." Gene said.

"It's up to you." Sam said. "I'll cook if you want, or I'll take you out, it doesn't matter."

"Let's stay in tonight."

"Ok." Sam said, not moving.

"How long are you just going to sit like that, staring at me like I'm some kind of science project?" Gene asked, annoyed.

"Until you kiss me." Sam said plainly.

Gene lifted his arms and grabbed the sides of Sam's head, pulling him down to plant a sloppy kiss on Sam's welcoming mouth.

"Why did you want me there, Gene, when you gave your wife the papers?" Sam asked, breaking the kiss.

"Ex wife."

"Still, why'd you want me there?"

"I wanted you to hear what I had to say to her." Gene admitted.

"So, you knew all along that you were going to tell her you loved me." Sam came right out and said it.

"Yes." Gene said after a sigh. "I knew she'd get all emotional, and ask me all kinds of questions, and I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to say it the first time. I didn't know if you would be upset."

"Upset? Gene, I never thought, well... I pretty much accepted the fact that you'd never say that to me, or about me. Will you say it again?"

Gene brought one hand up to rub Sam's forehead. "I love you."

"I know you do." Sam said, a bright smile dancing on his lips.

"Well, of course I..." Gene started to say, indicating he'd been expecting a different response from Sam. "You know? How can you know? I've never said before."

"Not with words. But with actions, you said it. Screamed it, in fact." Sam teased.

"Actions? What _actions_?" Gene asked, squinting.

"Well," Sam said softly, "the way you touch me before you start to make love to me, that tells me. And the way you hug me at night, knowing the blanket won't cover both of us, that tells me too. Your parted lips, your tangled hair, and your sweaty chest, they all tell me. But what tells me the most, is the way you scream my name when I make you come."

"You keep talking like that, and I'll be telling you a million times in about... ten seconds." Gene glanced at his watch for effect.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing." Sam said, opening Gene's shirt.

"I'm counting on you to make it a good thing." Gene said, his voice husky from Sam's rubbing hands.

"No worries, Guv, I'll take care of it." Sam said, ravenously jumping on top of Gene and shoving his tongue into his mouth.

0-0-0

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, that was the last chapter. i don't think i'm going to be writing anymore LoM stories. now, whether you're crying or rejoicing is your decision, but i don't think i'm up to the challenge of creating believable scenarios for these characters. i think i've done an ok job, but i'm stepping down before i go to far and really fudge it up like i may have done with a certain other story. but, if you've been reading Out of Death, you know it's not going to be updated as regularly as I usually update, but have no fear, I will be updating the story every few days, so please don't abandon reading it!


End file.
